


Patterns

by writergirl8



Series: I could show you incredible things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's his real name?"</p>
<p>"He's never told me."</p>
<p>"What kind of guy doesn't tell you his real name?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's rich, coming from you."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Stiles, Lydia, and the whole universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of what I hope to be a series of little drabbles in this universe. This series was begun by myself and by  
> Click [lumosed](lumosed.tumblr.com) on tumblr. To view the accompanying gif-set,[ click here](http://lumosed.tumblr.com/post/141469402765). 
> 
> Shout out to Stiles and Lydia and the Doctor for being the brilliant little bastards that they are. If you want to screech about any of the three, I am [rongasm](rongasm.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Over time, Lydia has perfected pretending to be far more interested in her instagram feed than her boyfriend. All she has to do is lift her phone to her eyes, tilt her head to the side, and relax her face into an unimpressed expression. It's come in handy multiple times over the last few years, but today Lydia wonders if detachment is the right way to go about this. After all, Stiles has been pacing for twenty minutes straight. And this time, he isn't overreacting at all. She doesn't blame him.

"What about when you went to the bathroom during junior prom?"

Lydia lifts her eyes from her phone screen, acting like it takes enormous effort.

"Stiles, I didn't leave our junior prom. Don't be ridiculous."

Standing in front of her wearing a plaid button down and an annoyed expression, Stiles jerks his head back in a disbelieving manner.

"Oh, _I'm_ being ridiculous? You just told me that you've been running around the galaxy with an alien with two hearts who drives a _phone booth_ that's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Which, by the way, doesn't seem possible."

Lydia flashes him a small, exasperated smile as she unfurls her legs from their crossed position on Stiles' bed and drapes them across the covers, hoping her short skirt will distract him from his bemusement.

"Would I lie to you?"

"You have been. Since I've _known_ you."

"We became friends sophomore year!" Lydia points out. This time, she does put down her phone. The thing about using this tactic at the frequency she does means that Stiles has also learned how to deter it. He annoys her enough that she _has_ to lower her phone, forcing Lydia to pay attention to his outlandishness. "And I just told you, I didn't meet the Doctor until the summer after our junior year."

"After we were already dating."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It makes lying even worse."

"Oh, you're just incorrig—"

"What's his real name?"

She stops. Sighs at his foolishness, then looks back down at her phone, resuming her casual scrolling.

"He's never told me."

"What kind of guy doesn't tell you his real name?"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you."

Stiles stops wringing his hands together long enough to furrow his brow, mouth opening and closing as he looks at her.

"Yeah, that's fair," he concedes, then resumes his pacing. "What about the time I was supposed to have dinner with your mom and you ditched because you said she wasn't feeling well?"

"Okay, that was a lie," Lydia admits.

"Ha!" Stiles says, somewhat cheered by his righteousness.

"I actually just do my best to keep you the hell away from my mom, seeing as all she ever talks about is red wine and divorce."

"I'm an expert in _both_ of those subjects."

Lydia snorts out a laugh, and it's enough to make Stiles' body relax slightly. He crawls onto his bed with her, tugs her phone out of her hands, and throws it lightly to the side, eyes searching hers imploringly.

"What made you tell me this?"

She hesitates before answering. "Are you done scoffing about whether or not it's real?"

" _You_ told me. Of course it's real."

She smiles, pleasantly surprised by the earnestness in his eyes.

"I told you because I want you to travel with us."

There's a beat in which Stiles' face doesn't change, and then he tilts his head to the side, eyebrows sliding together.

"You want me to come with you? To other planets?"

Lydia shrugs.

"So, it turns out," she says slowly, scratching at his bedcovers with her nails, avoiding his eyes, "that other planets and places and time periods are only missing one thing— you."

"Me."

His voice is breathy and slightly wrecked, so Lydia feels safe enough to look up at him. She touches his face gently, her fingers dragging along his jaw to his chin. Stiles kisses her thumb as it slides lightly across his slightly parted lips.

"You."

"Lydia Martin," he says, starting to beam. "You _missed_ me."

"How dare you," she says teasingly. "Me? Miss my boyfriend? Want to share experiences with him? Now that's just crazy talk, Stilinski."

He kisses her on the lips this time, his mouth curved up against hers, and that's when Lydia knows she's made the right decision in sharing this with him. That's when she realizes that this is what she should have been doing the entire time.

"Stiles," she whispers breathlessly, pulling back. "Say yes."

"Yes."

He doesn't even contemplate, and that's what makes Lydia draw back slightly, concerned.

"You'd feel like you were gone for weeks, even though the Doctor would have you back only a few minutes after you left."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't really be able to talk to your dad or Scott."

"Yes."

"It's a little dangerous sometimes," she warns, voice taking on a desperate edge because she wants him to understand. "It's not always… safe."

"You've been putting yourself in constant danger and I didn't even know about it?"

Now he's the concerned one.

"The Doctor is more than capable of protecting me."

"How did you meet him, anyways?"

He flops onto his back, staring up at her, and Lydia automatically adjusts her body so that she is lying on her side, curled in towards him, looking down into his curious eyes.

"He met me in the future and he came back for eighteen-year-old me."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I cured a disease or two. He took my future notes back to past me so that I wouldn't spend years and years of my life trying to figure it out and I could spend my time travelling with him instead."

"Shit," Stiles says, looking amazed. "It's not that I ever forget that you're a genius or anything, but… shit. You're a genius."

Lydia settles down on his chest.

"So you're really going to come with me?"

"Wherever you go. As long as you'll let me."

Those words make her smile, and she nuzzles against his sternum tenderly.

"Hey, do you want to hear something kind of insane?"

"Cuz you haven't been saying insane things all along at _all_."

Lydia's voice gets quieter.

"The first time I mentioned you to the Doctor, he didn't ask any questions about your name." She feels his body shifting under hers as he sits up on his elbows, and when Lydia turns her head towards Stiles, he is looking at her with amazement on his face. "He didn't even react to it. It was almost as if—"

"As if he had heard you say it before. When he met you in the future."

She nods, and it's like the sun is rising in Stiles' eyes as she looks at him.

Then again, Lydia isn't sure why she's surprised by that. She's seen thousands of different sunrises on different planets, but she doesn't think she's ever seen anything as beautiful as Stiles Stilinski. And she doesn't think anything will ever make her as happy as the knowledge that somewhere, in some universe that once was, she got to grow old with him.

In this particular lifetime, she's going to do everything she possibly can to continue the pattern.


End file.
